Kecilnya Taufan
by AnginTaufanGalaxy
Summary: Setelah yang berlaku diantara Taufan dan abang-abangnya, dia telah melarikan diri. Tiba-tiba mereka menjumpai seorang budak. Budak siapa ni? Apa mereka dapat teka siapa? Apa Taufan akan gembira? Siblings story. 5 elemental brothers. Bukan kembar 5 ya.


**Hey guys! Long time no see me right? Ini fanfic yang aku pernah fikirkan dan buat plannya tapi belum sampai2nya untuk buat. Now aku dapat. Fanfic lain InshaAllah update cuti bulan ni and the sequel. Hahaha degilku kata berulang2 kali. Tanpa berlengah lagi mari mulakan!**

 **Sebelum mulakan, 5 elemental brothers bukan kembar. Halilintar 18 (1st), Ice 17 (2nd), Gempa 16 (3rd), Blaze 14 (4th), Taufan 12 (5th). Also if nampak idea hampir sama dengan apa kamu telah baca or lihat, sorry itu sebab aku inspire dan idea tu.**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy elemental brothers bukan aku punya. It's Monsta. Genre, family, hurt/comfort seperti biasa.**

 **Enjoy dan Review!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Hidup Boboiboy Taufan agak sedih and dia selalu mendapat kurang kasih sayang walaupun dia adik bungsu bagi ke empat abang-abangnya. Itu kerana semua abang-abangnya selalu sibuk dalam kerja mereka masing-masing. Mereka berlima hanya bersama apabila mereka mengadakan 'family time' bersama ibubapanya. Itu pun mereka tidak menikmatinya.

Ini ke adik bungsu yang berumur 12 tahun layak mendapat semua ini? Apatah lagi dengan sifatnya yang tidak berapa stabil. Itu kerana tubuh badan dan mindanya bermula berubah apabila semakin remaja.

Dahulu dia sering ketawa, meprank adik-beradiknya dan meluangkan masa bersama mereka. Tetapi semua itu sudah berubah. Semua perasaan itu telah hilang dan digantikan dengan kesedihan. Kesedihan yang terselindung dengan sebuah senyuman palsu. Memang penderitaannya itu tidak jelas diperlihatkan kerana mereka semua tidak pernah memperhatikan dia.

Apa yang telah terjadi sehingga mereka tidak bersatu lagi? Apa mereka menghadapi masalah yang dia tidak mengetahui? Adakah mereka merasai perasaan yang serupa dengan Taufan? Sepertinya soalan terakhir itu memang mustahil.

Setiap bulan, setiap hari bahkan setiap masa selalu berada dalam kegelapan. Membasahi wajahnya itu dengan air mata kecewa terhadap keluarganya. Adakah ibubapanya tahu akan semua ini? Tidak, bahkan ibubapanya pergi ke luar negara menguruskan bisness perniagaan mereka. Mereka hanya pulang pada hujung bulan hanya untuk menyerahkan wang untuk anak-anak mereka dan meluangkan bersama mereka tetapi waktunya tidak pernah lama. Kini ibubapa mereka tidak akan pulang dan akan menetap di luar negara selama 2 tahun.

Adakah Taufan sudah cukup sabar dengan kelakuan keluarganya? Ya, tetapi akhirnya kesabarannya telah lenyap.

"Aku tak tahan semua ini!"

Kini keempat abang-abangnya menatap Taufan yang telah menumpahkan air matanya, terkejut dengan kelakuan adik bungsunya.

"Kenapa kamu buat semua ini?! Apa salahku?! Kenapa tidak ada satu kasih sayang yang ada di rumah ni?! Semua orang kelakuan dingin! Apa buat kamu berubah?! Kamu tak sayangkan sama sendiri? Kamu tak sayangi aku ke?!"

"Taufan, kami tak tahu kau terluka. Maafkan kami." Maaf Gempa bersalah manakala yang lain menunduk malu.

"... Aku benci kalian." Ucap Taufan membuatkan mereka mula terluka.

Mereka tidak sangka adik mereka akan berkata begitu bukan mereka tidak pernah dengar dia berkata walaupun dibuatkan sebagai gurauan. Halilintar cuba menghampiri Taufan agar menenangkan dia lalu memeluknya. Tetapi Taufan tidak mahu dan mula bergelut untuk melepaskan dan apabila dia terlepas dia menolak abangnya.

"Aku benci kamu! Aku tak nak di dalam rumah ni lagi! Aku nak pergi! Aku tak nak melihat wajah kamu lagi! Aku nak semua ni pergi!" Marah Taufan lagi dan kini air matanya jatuh derasnya ke pipi.

"Taufan!" Syok keempat abang-abangnya.

"Taufan! Jangan cakap begitu! Maafkan kami!" Takut Blaze yang telah memegang sisi kedua lengan si adik.

"Lepaskan aku!" Jerit Taufan tetapi Blaze enggan.

"Blaze! Lepaskan!"

"Tak! Aku tak akan!"

"Aku kata lepas!" Akhirnya Blaze melepaskan dia dengan perasaan terkejut serta terluka. Dia tidak percaya yang adik akan menjeritnya.

"Taufan..." Sahut namanya adiknya kecewa apabila Taufan pergi ke pintu rumah mereka lalu dibukanya.

"Awak nak ke mana?" Tanya Ice kepada si adik.

"Aku nak pergi dari sini! Jangan harap kamu akan berjumpa aku lagi! Selamat tingga abang-abangku yang jahat!" Ujar Taufan lalu berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"TAUFAN!"

.

.

.

.

Di kawasan perumahan di sekitar Pulau Rintis, Taufan telah berlari dengan pantasnya masih menangis keisakan.

Waktu itu langit telah menurunkan sisa pepejalnya dan mengecah ke bumi. Bunyi guruh yang kedengaran telah mengejutkan Taufan sekejap tetapi dia tetap berlari tanpa dia tahu di mana kakinya akan pergi. Janji dia telah jauh dari abang-abangnya yang mengecewakan.

Setelah dia yakin bahawa telah jauh dari mereka, akhirnya dia berhenti jejaknya berhampiran dengan sungai kecil di bawah hujan yang deras ini. Dia menaikkan kepalanya ke langit dan merenungnya memikir apakah ujian yang diberikan kepadanya. Apa dia akan berjaya mengatasi semua ini?

Hatinya rasa sakit, sangat sakit. Dia tidak tahu apa dia hendak lakukan.

Dia kekal posisi itu sebentar dan membiarkan hujan turun mengalir ke pipinya sambil merasakan udara yang sangat dingin menghembus kepada bajunya yang sudah basah kuyup.

Tiba-tiba dia berlutut lalu memeluk kedua kakinya dan menangis.

"Huwaaa! Apa salahku Ya Allah? Bagaimana aku nak mengatasi ni? Dia siapa nak tolong aku! Huwaaa! Hisk, hisk." Kata Taufan putus harapan.

"Mungkin aku boleh tolong kau." Sahut seseorang.

"Huh?" Curiga Taufan lalu menangkat kepalanya dengan nampak seorang lelaki berpayung yang berdiri jauh 2 meter di hadapannya.

Melihatan wajah lelaki itu sepertinya dia dalam usia 18 ke 20 tahun. Manakala dia memakai kemeja biru dan berseluar jean berwarna coklat gelap. Dia juga memakai topi yang menghadap ke depan. Seperti lelaki itu hampir serupa dengan Taufan.

"Ahhh? Kau siapa? Kenapa kau hampir serupa dengan ku?" Tanya Taufan curiga.

"Hmm..." Diam lelaki itu sambil tersenyum. Ini buatkan Taufan lagi hairan.

"Umm... Abang ni siapa ya? Kenapa tak cakap?" Tanya Taufan lagi tetapi lelaki itu tetap menutup mulutnya. Tiba-tiba lelaki itu menghampirinya dan mempayunginya.

"Hmm... Nama aku Angin. Apa kau nak aku tolong kau?" Tanya lelaki itu bernama Angin.

"Angin? Umm... apa kau nak buat?"

"Mudahnya ja. Hulurkan tanganmu." Arah Angin. Taufan pun menghulurkan tangannya dan waktu itu juga Angin memberi sebiji ubat.

"Apa ni?"

"Makanlah. Ini akan membantu kau, Taufan."

"Tunggu? Kau tahu nama aku?"

"Hmm... Aku kenal kau sejak kau kecil lagi Taufan." Ucap Angin sambil mengusap rambut si mini Angin itu. Taufan mengganguk faham lalu menelan ubat itu. Tiba-tiba pandangan Taufan mula kabur dan kepalanya mula berat. Dengan tidak sedar dia terjatuh ke dalam sungai sambil melihat Angin yang masih menampilkan senyumannya yang agak manis. Akhirnya pandangannya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

"Aduh! Mana Taufan ni? Kenapa aku tak jumpanya? Aku risaulah." Risau Gempa.

Selepas Taufan lari rumah, semua abang-abangnya berpecah mencari Taufan walaupun masih dalam keadaan hujan. Halilintar mencari di kawasan pantai, Ice pula mencari di kawasan taman manakala Blaze mencari di kawasan sekolah dan Gempa mencari di kawasan perumahan.

Apabila dia tiba ke sungai setelah dia mencari di meranta tempat dia ada nampak sesuatu yang hanyut di sungai. Dengan itu dia menghampirinya. Gempa terus bertindak kerana apa dia lihat adalah badan seseorang. Dia pun mengeluarkan handphonenya dari poketnya lalu mendail adik-beradiknya untuk mengarah mereka ke situ dan menolongnya.

Sementara bantuannya datang, dia berlari mengikuti badan itu. Nasib baik sungai itu tidak begitu deras agar Gempa senang menyelamatkan orang itu. Waktu itu juga akhirnya semua adik-beradiknya telah tiba dan mereka terus menolong Gempa.

Mereka pun melihat orang yang kena peluk oleh Gempa dan syok bahawa apa mereka lihat adalah seorang budak lelaki berpakaian baju putih yang sangat besar untuk tubuhnya dan rambutnya yang ada mempunyai setompok berwarna putih.

"Lah~ Kecianlah dia ni. Macam mana dia boleh jatuh ke dalam sungai?" Curiga Blaze.

"Hmm... kenapalah macam pernah lihat budak ni?" Tanya Halilintar.

"Betullah." Setuju Ice.

"Hmm... Mari kita bawa dia balik. Kesian dia." Cadang Gempa dan semua orang pun setuju. Mereka tidak sedar bahawa budak itu adalah Taufan. Semasa dia kena hanyut, jaket birunya terlepas dari badannya serta topi kesayangannya. Setompok rambut putihnya pun mereka tidak mengetauhi kerana Taufan selalu menutupinya.

 **~TBC**

* * *

 **Korang! Sori sikit. Terima kasih singgah membaca fanfic ni!^^ 4 hari lagi sebelum Hari Jadi Boboiboy lah! Happy Advance Birthday! Jangan lupa yang #boboiboybirthdayevent2017.**

 **Sekian! Review ya!**


End file.
